Dominic Fletcher
Dominic "Dom" Fletcher is a main character featured in Season 1 of Criminal Case, where he serves as the Aurelian Law Enforcement Agency's Chief Medical Examiner. He became a suspect in the murder investigation of gang leader Vince Flanders in Dead of a Broken Crown (Case #6 of Aurelia). Profile At 38 years of age, Dominic has short messy blond hair and sports a scar on his cheek and brown eyes, one of them visibly bruised. He wears a heirloom clock necklace as well as a blue lab coat with a white biohazard symbol over a light blue shirt. He is known to be impatient and not very humorous, often seeming aggressive to others. Notable Events of Aurelia Meeting Dominic We'll Drink to That Fight to the Death A Lash of Scorpions Dead of a Broken Crown Gallery DFletcherSApp.png|Dominic, as he appeared in Dead of a Broken Crown (Case #6 of Aurelia). DFletcherMugshot.png Analyses As the Chief Medical Examiner (Coroner) of the Aurelian Law Enforcement Agency, Dominic's responsibilities center around carefully examining and analyzing each murdered corpse, and informing the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. His task-wait rates vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Dominic performs throughout the course of the game: The Death of Joshua Black *Joshua's Body (18:00:00) Case #1: Welcome to Aurelia! *Jerome's Body (18:00:00) Case #2: We'll Drink to That *Darcy's Body (18:00:00) Case #3: Walk the Plank *Cassandra's Body (18:00:00) Case #4: Fight to the Death *Stephen's Body (18:00:00) Case #5: A Lash of Scorpions *Asher's Body (18:00:00) Case #6: Dead of a Broken Crown *Vince's Body (18:00:00) Case #7: Arrr Me Killer *Davy's Body (18:00:00) Case #8: Hammer Into a Thick Skull *Henrietta’s Body (18:00:00) Case #9: Bigger Fish to Fry *Milo's Body (18:00:00) Case #10: Like a Fish Out of Water *Wilbur's Body (18:00:00) Case #11: The Weight of Justice *Eddie's Body (18:00:00) Case #12: Shiver Me Timbers *Yvonne's Body (18:00:00) Case #13: Blow It Out Your Ear *Irene's Body (18:00:00) Case #14: Get Your Wires Crossed *Augustine's Body (18:00:00) Case #15: Steal One's Thunder *Angelica's Body (18:00:00) Case #16: Lab Rats *Bernadetta's Body (18:00:00) Case #17: Into the Deep End *John's Body (18:00:00) Case #18: On a Power Trip *Spencer's Body (18:00:00) Case #19: A Test of Time *Bethany's Body (18:00:00) Case #20: A Race to Kill *Annabel's Body (18:00:00) Case #21: A Brush With Death *Leopold's Body (18:00:00) Case #22: Whatever Floats Your Boat *Roberto's Body (18:00:00) Case #23: The Barrel of a Gun *Valentino's Body (18:00:00) Case #24: Broken Hearted *Alessandra's Body (18:00:00) *Heart Piece (09:00:00) Case #25: Dismember from the Heart *Severed Arm (10:00:00) *Legs (11:00:00) *Isabelle's Body (18:00:00) Case #26: Into the Mist *Sid's Body (18:00:00) Case #27: The Organs Grinded *Olivia's Body (18:00:00) Case #28: Dart a Glance at Death *Pippa's Body (18:00:00) Case #29: An Arrow in the Quiver *Lucille's Body (18:00:00) Case #30: Grapple With the Fortune *Dylan's Body (18:00:00) Case #31: When the Music Stops *Bianca's Body (18:00:00) Case #32: Hide Your Head in the Sand *Benedict's Body (18:00:00) Case #33: A Fish in the Net *Quentin's Body (18:00:00) Case #34: Reef a Sail In *Aidan's Body (18:00:00) Case #35: Crack a Whip *Hank's Body (18:00:00) Case #36: An Icy Glare *Laura's Body (18:00:00) Case #37: An Arrow in the Quiver *Nicholas's Body (18:00:00) Case #38: Toil and Trouble *Kaitlynn's Body (18:00:00) *Morgan's Body (15:00:00) Case #39: Beyond the Grave *Juliet's Body (18:00:00) Case #40: The Silver Lining *Fenrir Lupus's Body (18:00:00) *Ryan's Body (18:00:00) *Mutilated Body (12:00:00) Case #41: A Life at Stake *Drake's Body (18:00:00) Case #42: Fear the Reaper *Katrina's Body (18:00:00) Gameplay The player may choose Dominic to join the investigation of each crime scene and provide hint bonuses. He is available as a 4-hint, level-10 partner. Case appearances Category:Characters (Aurelia) Category:Lab Personnel (Aurelia) Category:ALEA Members Category:Main Characters (Josh) Category:Suspects (Aurelia)